Ishihara Kazumi
|katakana = 石原かずみ|romaji = Ishihara kazumi|age = 14|SecondColor = Pink|birthday date = 19th April|gender = Female|hcolor = Light Brown|ecolor = Rose|home = Otobanakawa|relative = Ishihara Naoto (older brother; missing)|enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure|cure = Cure Chime|curehair = Light Rose|cureeye = Rose|tcolor = Pink|power = Dreams Fire|season = Miracle Symphonia Pretty Cure!|appearance = MiSyPC01|seiyuu = Terakawa Aimi}} '|石原かずみ}} is the lead cure of [[Miracle Symphonia Pretty Cure!|''Miracle Symphonia Pretty Cure!]]. Kazumi is a bright and energetic girl with a kind heart, in her 2nd' Year of Ongaku Mirai Academy. However, she is naive and clumsy while also known as the class goofball at school. Despite this, she loves music and loves to sing and dance with aspirations of becoming an idol. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Symphonia of Dreams whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of fire. History Appearance In her civilian form, Kazumi has thick shoulder length light brown hair, with a bit often braided and hanging over her shoulder. Her eyes are rose coloured. Her casual wear often consists of a short and poofy sleeved pink t-shirt and plaited denim blue skirt along with a pair of white knee-high socks and brown strapped flats. As Cure Chime... Personality Kazumi is a bright and energetic girl with a kind heart, in her 2nd''' Year of Ongaku Mirai Academy. However, she is naive and clumsy while also known as the class goofball at school. Despite this, she loves music and loves to sing and dance with aspirations of becoming an idol. Relationships Family Friends Cure Chime is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kazumi who represents the Symphonia of Dreams while controlling the power of fire and having her theme colour as pink. To transform, Kazumi needs her Symphonia Brooch and needs to shout [[Pretty Cure, Symphonia Ignition!|''Pretty Cure, Symphonia Ignition!]]. Her main purification attack is Chime Flare. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Chime's main attack. Etymology means "stone meadow" with meaning "stone" and meaning "meadow".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ishihara , despite being in hiragana, has many different meanings dependent on the kanji used. The particular kanji used originally for Kazumi is 和美 which means "Beautiful Harmony" with meaning "Harmony" and meaning "beauty" or "beautiful". This is a direct to the theme of music in Miracle Symphonia. Therefore, her full name means "the stone meadow's beautiful harmony". Cure Chime means "to make a clear ringing sound". Songs Kazumi's voice actress, Terakawa Aimi, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Maeshima Ami (the voice actress of Kiyama Himawari) and Aiba Aina (the voice actress of Sumiresawa Tsubasa). Solo * [[dream harmony♪|'dream harmony♪']] * [[Flames of a Fantasia|'Flames of a Fantasia']] Duet/Group Trivia * Kazumi was born on the 19th April, making her zodiac Aries. * She shares her voice actress with Toyama Kasumi from BanG Dream! ** Coincidentally, they both have many similarities, which are: *** They both have very similar names, with there being a one letter difference (the "s" and "z") *** They both energetic and lively personalities *** They are both the leader of their particular groups (Kazumi being the leader of the Miracle Symphonia ''team and Kasumi being the leader of the band ''Poppin'Party). *** Both have a shade of brown as their hair colour. Gallery Ishihara Kazumi.png|Kazumi's official (half-body) profile References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Dream using Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Miracle Symphonia Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Symphonia Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Female Characters